Saltwater tunnel
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Sam is hunting demons by himself in a beach side town. Dean just stands by to keep an eye on his brother. But sam is annoyed to be watched so hires sky, stars and sea loving Castiel to keep Dean occupided. but when they get trapped in the tunnels in Dean's yard they realise how much they have in common.
1. Chapter 1

Dean wasn't quite sure what woke him. He waited for the sound of cars rush by but it never came. Instead he met the sound of waves stroking the yellow sand. He still wasn't used to that. He didn't think he'd get used to it. Sam was hunting demons, supposedly alone and independently, not too far awa. Dean was just staying close by to keep an eye on his little brother.

Dean rolled over to look at the window. It was still dark. He could see the navy blue sky almost like a black cloak over them. He groaned as he heaved himself up and over to the window. He reached for the curtains and paused.

It was a clear, crisp night. Bright twinkling stars crammed the sky. He pressed his head against the glass. Then something caught his eye. A man sat girt by sand with the sea foam lapping at his toes. He gazed up at the stars. The silver moonshine made his eyes gleam bluer and sent a grey streak down his jet black hair. Dean couldn't pull his eyes away.

The night grew old around the two. The temperature dropped and slowly the sea pulled away from the shore. The man on the bay was shivering. He had pulled his knees in to her chest and buried his bare feet into the sand. He still didn't stop staring. Dean felt how cold he was. It made him shiver until he couldn't take it anymore.

Dean grabbed the light brown trench coat from the back of the chair. He didn't have time to put on shoes as he ran out. He wandered down to the bay where the man sat. The soft sand was cool and crumbling under his toes.

"Beautiful isn't it? The sea and the stars and the sky? So clam and at peace together!" the man sighed contently. Dean smiled a half smile.

"Yeah I guess it is. Here, you're shivering!" he said draping the trench coat over the man's shoulders. He took a seat beside him. "Dean by the way. My name's Dean!" he said.

"Castiel. Cas for short. Do you like the sea dean?" Castiel asked. He still hadn't looked away from the horizon where the stars met the sea and the dolphins dove in a silver pool of moonlight. Castiel didn't give Dean Time to answer and continued regardless, "I love the sea. I love the waves, the foam, the depth, the creatures and all the wonders beneath the surface! The sea, the sky, the stars all are god's finest creations!"

A memories of a past day came back to Dean. "There's a tunnel in my yard. You can hear the wave's crash in underwater caves if you go in deep enough!" He said.

Castiel's blue eyes sparkled and he finally pulled them away from the stars to meet the pearl green eyes of Dean. There was a little joyous light in them. "Let's go!" He said. He stood up and Dean pulled himself to his feet. He slid his arm around Castiel as they headed back towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam leaned on the wall by the front of Dean's sea house. Castiel wandered over before Dean had found a lantern for the tunnel. "Hello Sam. I've-" Castiel began. Sam held him at arm's length to look him up and down.

"Why are you in my brother's trench coat?" he asked. Castiel looked down and shrugged.

"Dean gave it to me because I was cold!"

"Dean gave it to- you're meant to be distracting him from my hunt! That's it! As soon as I'm done, this is done! You get your money, we leave, and you go back to doing whatever it is that you actually do!"

"I know! Don't worry sam I'm a professional!" Cas assured him.

"You'd better be! I don't want Dean falling for some…" Sam stopped himself.

Cas's look hardened. "Some WHAT Sam?!" he said dangerously.

"Some skank willing to pretend to fall for someone for money!" Sam finished. Castiel scowled. There was a murderous look in his eye now. "Don't pretend Castiel. I see right through you. I love you Cas but we're outta here the moment you get your cash so just," Sam made Cas face him, "Castiel promise me you won't fall for my brother!"

Cas swiped his hands away. "I won't!" he spat.

"Cas?! Cas?!" Dean called walking into the back yard. Sam lept back to hide. Castiel gave an aggravated snort like breath. "Coming Dean!" he called and turned on his heels. The Trench coat swayed behind him slightly as he did.

"Damn you look better than me in that!" Dean grinned. Cas nodded.

"I know!" he stated. Dean gestured towards the entrance of the tunnel. You could smell the saltwater already from the crashing waves deep inside. Castiel smiled.

Dean took the lead as he had the lantern. Cas glanced back to Sam. Sam used him inside. Castiel flicked his hair and held his head high as he walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat in the tunnels across from Cas. Cas looked around in wonder as the dry waves crashed over them.

Dean found himself smiling. He caught a look in his eye. "Castiel? You ok?" Dean asked. Castiel flicked his eyes up onto Dean. "Fine!" He said.

Dean set down the lantern.

"You know, you look better than me in that coat!" Dean said.

"Is that a flirtation?!"

"What?! N-" Dean saw a slight smile in the refection of Cas's eye, "no," he said more calmly.

"Good. I don't want people to think I'm a…" Cas trailed off remembering Sam's words.

"I never thought-" dean stopped. Cas looked up.

"Go on."

"It's nothing. I hardly know you. I can't judge."

"You'd be the first not to!"

There was an air of silence between them. The only thing interrupting them was waves crashing around them.

Dean felt unconfutable with the quiet consuming them. He felt like he had to say something but couldn't think of anything. Cas wouldn't make eye contact now. He looked around at the cave wall trying to predict where the next wave would hit.

"I think that you're rather…sweet. Innocent. You seem….alright?" Dean said trying to think of better ways to phrase it but he couldn't.

CAS just smiled shaking his head. "You really don't know me!"

"I'd like to!

"Then why don't we talk now?"

"Because I am damn hungry!"

"I could really go for a burger!

"Yeah a burger and pie! I make a mean burger!" Dean chuckled.

"Why mean?" Cas asked innocently. Dean tilted his head with a little smile.

"I make an amazing burger!" He corrected.

"Can you cook them in here?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

"Probably on the camp fire!" He said.

"Please? I love it in here!" Cas said.

"Alright. I'll try!" Dean said.

As soon as he left with the lantern the rock enlighten! Thousands of little glowing spots glow across the rock. It was fossil glow-worms and jellyfish acting like glow-in-the-dark-stars around him. Castiel's heart seated and a Wonderfilled smile stretched across his face. It was extraordinary.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's burgers filled the tunnel with a mouth-watering scent. Castiel licked his lips slowly and smacked his lips too. Castiel's stomach growled loudly taking him by surprise. It made Dean laugh.

"Hungry are we?" Dean said.

Castiel looked away embarrassed. Dean chuckled. He slid a burger between the bread and passed it to Cas. Eagerly Cas took a bite. Dean was grinning.

He stopped in surprise. Dean's face fell. "Is it bad?" He said concerned. Castiel looked up at him in shock. He shook his head slowly.

"It's AMAZING!" He said. Then Cas dug in ravenously. Dean's grin returned.

Castiel and dean sat together eating burgers against the crash of waves in a commutable science. Even in science together they felt at home.

"Dean? What do you do for a living?" asked.

Dean paused as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm a hunter!" He said.

"Really? A hunter? I only ask because I saw you watching that FBI guy investigating Amelia Pond's disappearance."

Dean's eyes flicked onto Castiel's. How was he seen?! He cleared his throat. "How-how did-"

"I see everything."

Dean tried to figure out what he meant. "If you see it all then who took Amelia?" He asked.

"She wanted to go. She always has! She wasn't taken!" said.

"How so?"

"Amelia Pond and Rory Williams were taken by a man in a blue box. They went willingly. Its Rose Tyler's death you want to investigate. Even we don't know what happened to her!" seemed to be making even less sense now.

"Let's leave it to Sammy!" Dean said.

Cas took Deans hand. He was a little surprised but let the blue eyed strange man guide his hand to the wall. "You can feel the waves!" He said. Dean pressed his hand against the tunnel wall and the wave crashed over him. He could almost picture being splashed by it.

Then Dean just sat there for a while. In science. Holding Cas's hand and listening to the ocean waves.

With tile's hand in his, dean wasn't so cold.

The night wore on around them. When together it seemed to slow. Like it would never end. Secretly Dean hoped it wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean took Cas's hand as they walked along the sand. They walked along the shoreline. The stars had faded and over the rim of the bay the sun began to peer up. The sea had come in again and lapped at their toes as they went.

"Why do sparrows love the snow?" Castiel asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know Cas. I really don't!" Dean said.

"Why do you think?"

"Because when it snows all the other birds are gone so they can steal their territory. They know that everyone will be elsewhere so they develop heat protectors to fight the cold and steal more territory and food!" Dean shrugged. There was a bit of quiet as Cas pondered this.

"I think it's because the snow is beautiful. The snow glistens and makes the children happy. The children make the adults happy and then they bake. More often than not, they burn the cookies and throw them to the birds to celebrate my half- Jesus's birthday celebrations!" Castiel said.

Dean thought about both of their answers. He knew whose was more likely. But Castiel's sounded better. So he squeezed Cas's hand a little tighter to feel some of his innocence.

"Let's hope your idea is the right one!"

They went back to their quiet again. It was nice. They wandered down to the end of the pier.

They watched the sun rise and strike the sky golden as it struck the sea the same. The bright rays pierced through the surface down to the bed. The fish shone gold and the crabs too.

Around the pair flooded a pool of golden shine painting the world the colour of treasure.

"Shall I walk you hone?" Dean whispered.

"No. I'll take myself back. Thank you for last night Dean."

"See ya around Cas."

"Goodbye Dean."

Castiel walked away down the wooden pier leaving Dean alone. Dean's stomach grumbled but his eyes dragged themselves down. The simple solution to that, came when the first shop opened. Dean ate three sticks of rock on his way back to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

again the night fell and the beach emptied to leave two love birds the sea and sand to themselves. Well, or so they could see!

"Dude I got marshmallows for a camp fire in the tunnel! Let's go!" Dean said.

"Dean, I want to swim! Come with me!" Cas said. Dean looked into Cas's bright and hopeful eyes. He couldn't say no.

That's how Dean and Castiel found themselves out at sea. "Now what?" Dean asked. Cas smirked. He splashed Dean. Dean sat upright abruptly out of surprise. As Cas laughed a wave crashed over him. Dean laughed. Cas splashed him again. Dean splashed him back. Cas returned the favour. Dean did the same. So went the splash fight, with help from larger waves that caught them off guard, until both participants were utterly soaked.

Then Dean smirked. "W-what are you doing?" Asked Cas anxiously. Dean sank under the waves. His dark figure sped towards Cas. "No! No!" Cas screamed with laughter as he thrashed frantically to get away. Dean caught Cas's foot and reeled him in.

When Dean got Cas in a firm grip he pretended to eat him. His toes and fingers and his ears as well. Then as Cas giggled silently sending an array of bubbles up to the surface, Dean was slammed into by some heavy invisible force. In his surprise, Dean loosened his grip and Cas burst through to the surface. Dean burst through seconds later scooping Cas up as he did.

Dean slid his hand along Cas's back. He pressed Cas into him. Dean slid his other hand up to Cas's chin to make his sapphire blue eyes meet Dean's emerald green. Cas giggled at the wet black hair that clung across his eye. Dean pushed it out of the way so Cas could see him clearer.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Cas. Cas bit his lip with a grin. He couldn't resist it. Cas dropped beneath the waves and left Dean kissing the air. Cas bobbed up a few feet closer to shore to catch the last of Dean's shocked face. It was easily the most adorable thing Cas had ever seen.

Dean caught the sound of. Cas laughing again and turned to see him. "Why you!" Dean laughed. Cas swam for the shore with Dean hot on his tail. On the land Cas tried to escape by running across the powdery sand. Dean caught him by hooking his arm around Cas's waist. He spun him around so they were face to face.

Cas's giggles lessened but his grin remained firm. Dean pulled Cas in again. And then to the great surprise to the great surprise of both of them, Cas hiccupped! There was a look of innocent shock on Cas's face that resembled that of a confused puppy. Dean kissed Cas's nose. Cas turned a shade of light pink. Dean slid his arms around Cas's shoulders, and touched something hard coming from his should blades. "What the hell-" Dean muttered.

Cas straighten in surprise and a slight fear, "my wings!" He gasped. "Your what?!" Dean said. Just like that, one of the angel's secrets had to be revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Youre an angel?" Dean said unconvinced. He paced the room in front of the bed where Cas sat.

"Yes," Cas said.

"An angel?!"

"Yes."

"An ANGEL?!"

"Yes dean what's so hard to understand?!"

"Angels have wings!"

"My wings are what gave me away!"

"Angels have halos!"

"Not really."

"Angels live in haven!"

"Yes."

"With God."

"Yes."

"Who EXISTS?!"

"Yes."

"And sees all of the bad in the world?"

"Yes."

"Then why does he let it all happen?!"

"I'm sure he has reasons."

"Oh ih sure! Like the fact he's a giant fake dick!"

"Careful dean he is my father."

"Sorry. But angels don't exist. Next you'll say that unicorns or Santa Claus do too!"

"Unicorns do yes but ih not sure about this Santa Claus."

"Wait if you're an angel why are you here?!"

"Because I caused a lot of damage and I don't want to face it."

"Alright whatever man. If you're an angel you've got to have powers yeah?"

Cas turned all the lights off along the street.

"Neat trick but not exactly gods finest!"

Cas vanished into thin air like he had never been there.

"Cas? CAS?!"

"Hello dean," Castiel said standing right behind Dean and making him jump. Then he fixed a dodgy light with a touch.

"Alright you win. You're an Angel. How'd you get by though? How'd you earn a living?"

"I work. If someone needs me to do something, I do it. From blessing holy water to murder if the price is right."

Dean whistled lowly. "Remind me to teach you how to hustle pool!" He said.

"Actually Sam said-" Cas stopped. Dean's head flicked up at the mention of his brother's name.

"Sam said?!"

"She said if I did my job well enough she would teach me. It's… More of an honest living!"

Dean lost interest when Cas said "she".

"Yeah well, Sam can hustle pool well enough, but its rigging claw machines that make the real money!"

"Will you teach me to do that?"

"Sure. Steal a couple of workers uniforms, get access to the machine and you're golden."

"We don't need uniforms."

"How else do you expect to get in?"

Cas zapped Dean into the arcade beside a long line of different arcade games. Dean staggered a bit, but he recovered quickly. Then he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

As fast as they could they rigged the majority of the machines to drop at the last second on nearly every go. On the last one in the very corner, they made it easier so that every grab won first go. Then Dean taught Cas a scam that the two of them could pull off using a trick similar to fixing lamp at a touch. Had it not been for Sam rushing by the window, they would have spent the rest of the night together.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam got Dean off his tail by climbing to a rooftop. When he got to the usual place, Castiel was already waiting for him. There was guilt in his eyes, but Sam was annoyed so he didn't let Cas off that easily.

"Great job distracting Dean!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I was trying! He wanted to show me how to scam claw machines and I…"

"You what?"

"Well…I wanted to…I just wanted… I just wanted-"

"To impress him?"

"Yes."

"Well I am too and he's my brother! I've been cast aside by him Cas! I need to make it up to him and prove I can do the job on my own!"

"I understand that Sam but-"

"You have no reason to impress dean but I do after all that… Just do the job!"

"I am doing my job!"

"Really because it seems to me that all you're doing is getting me caught!"

"I never got you caught! Not once! It was you that last time!"

"Is that Deans coat?"

"Yes. He gave it to me!"

"Why? He loves that coat!"

"I was cold. He just gave it to me. It was quite sweet really!"

"Oh, oh, OH! I see what's going on here! You think you're falling for my brother!"

Cas looked at Sam in surprise and fury. "I didn't fall for Dean. I fell because of an archangel!" He said with anger.

"Cas I didn't mean that you fell for my brother! I just meant that…" Sam trailed off.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I'll do the job Sam. I'll do it. Then you never have to see me again!"

Cas walked away, the trench coat Dean gave him swished behind him dramatically. Castiel had no idea what he was feeling towards Dean, but he had already fallen. This was better than that. Much better. Sam sighed as he watched the angel go. What the hell would he do now?


End file.
